A Simple Mission
by cance
Summary: Team Kakashi is assigned a mission that happens to go awry and Kakashi sees something no ex-sensei should. This causes all sorts of trouble for him back in Konoha and may lead to something he never imagined possible. KakashiXSakura
1. Prologue

**Edit: Just changed a few mistakes I noticed...nothing major and also Naruto and all associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Prologue

It was only supposed to be a simple mission Kakashi thought dolefully as another explosion resonated closely behind and showered him with hunks of dirt. They had only needed to intercept a civilian who had access to precious information and then leave. Tsunade herself said it would be simple. "She probably bet on this." He spoke wryly through gritted teeth to no one in particular.

Everything had been going well with Sakura in her civilian clothes, a dress to be exact, seducing the target with ease. Then his radio crackled and Sasuke urgently told him they had company. Mist ninja's were preparing to enter the small, isolated village. It seems their target was popular with more than just one hidden village Kakashi thought as he issued orders to his team, telling the boys to keep the ninja's company and for Sakura to hurry it up.

An explosion had gone off outside the village and the body guards looked in alarm at each other before swarming around their ward and carting him out of the teahouse. Kakashi had gritted his teeth in frustration. He had meant quietly, quietly keep the mist ninja's company. Not alert the whole damn village of their presence. He leapt from a rooftop where he had been perched precariously for over three hours in wait and gave Sakura the signal to attack. The first two were easy to take out due to the panic and confusion of the villagers and Sakura had managed the rest along with half the teahouse. Really she was just like Tsunade at times. Kakashi had grabbed their target taking off in a sprint to somewhere quieter with Sakura quickly following behind. They didn't have long to extract the information they needed before a rush of chakra overwhelmed them. An explosion went off to close for comfort and he told Sakura it was time to go. Kakashi threw the target over his shoulder and tore off down the street ordering Sasuke and Naruto to be ready to attack on the north side of the village.

He ran with the man over his shoulders feeling the beginnings of a migraine at all the trouble this mission had turned out to be. More explosions went off behind him as Sakura fought off the ninja's that managed to get in front of them. He needed to place the target somewhere safe and dispose of the mist ninja's. What good was information if everyone else had it? He yelled for Sakura to distract them and made a detour to the right where he found a dumpster and dropped the unconscious man into it. The poison they had given him would soon work its way into the man's blood stream and wipe his memory of everything while leaving him unconscious for a day or two. It was a high price to pay, but he would still be alive.

Kakashi returned to the fight trying to lead them out of the busy marketplace and preserve what ever was left standing of the miniscule village. He jumped from the rooftop and turned to assess Sakura's status when he caught a glimpse of something quite by accident. The hem of her dress had lifted as she jumped to the street and revealed her scantily clad bottom.

"We're in position Kakashi." Sasuke called over the radio and Kakashi returned his attention back to in front of him.

"Good. We'll be arriving at the gates in 45 seconds. Let's finish this up quickly." He replied dryly shielding himself from another spray of rubble and Sakura soon joined him by his side. They arrived at the gates with the mist ninja's in tow behind them and Naruto and Sasuke were ready to attack. They finished the fight rather briskly erasing any possible evidence that would implicate the hidden village and hurriedly left.

"Kakashi I think we are far enough away." Naruto whined from behind him and he sighed inaudibly behind his mask. He slowed picking a good place to stop before coming to a halt much to the relief of the rest of his team. He leaned himself against a tree pulling out his Icha Icha book as Naruto flopped onto the ground in exhaustion and Sasuke drank greedily from his water bottle.

"All right who's injured?" Sakura asked brightly while looking at her three team mates. They were all covered in a mixture of blood mingled with sweat along with a myriad of tiny nicks and scratches that scoured their bodies. Naruto raised his hand from the ground.

"I am Sakura-chan. I think…I think I broke some ribs." He muttered somewhat sheepishly and Sasuke snorted. Naruto sat up, blue eyes narrowing in the direction of his rival and Kakashi only shook his head. _Here we go again. _He thought while turning the page of his book trying to keep all concentration on it and drown out the sounds of the two boys bickering. It didn't seem to work and Kakashi closed his onyx eye in frustration. He skimmed through the mission going over the details that he would need for the report when a vision of Sakura slipped through his mind. He could see her jumping down from the roof, her dress lifting ever so gently with the wind and rising higher up her thighs. It was only for a moment but he could see a flicker of her panties. The colour red streaked through his mind as he tried to concentrate on the material and it looked dangerously like lace to him.

"Kakashi- sensei?" He opened his eye to see Sakura looking at him questioningly and he shifted his weight from the tree. "I asked if you had been hurt." She repeated with slight irritation in her voice.

"Hm no Sakura. I'm fine." He said slowly and immediately began reading again. He heard her turn with a sigh as she sauntered away from him and his eye lazily traced the curves of her body. She had changed back into her form fitting uniform and his gaze lingered on her ass before his attention returned back to the page. "Time to go." He muttered with a snap of his book and Naruto grunted to the order. They were only a couple of hours from Konoha and Kakashi really just wanted to go home, take a shower, fill out his report and forget everything about this mission.

* * *

Ok I seem to be having a bit of a writer's slump lately and decided to write something containing no plausible plot and full of fluff and fun. I have lots of other stories on the go, but I just can't seem to write any of them. Hopefully this will help a bit. Anyways it will be short with 2 or 3 more chapters to come!

Cheers

Cance


	2. Hot Summer Days

Chapter 2

Hot Summer Days

God he hated hospitals. How he managed to end up in them so often was beyond him. Kakashi let out a sigh as he rested his head back against the crisp white sheets of the bed. He could hear the small murmur of a clock nearby constantly reminding him just how long he had all ready spent in this hospital room. Really it had only been a small scuffle on a mission. Much worse had been done to him before, but as soon as he went to report in the hokage had ordered him to go to the infirmary right away. He'd nodded his head and was about to leave to go home and clean himself up when Shizune had so kindly escorted him down to the hospital telling the nurses that if he left before being treated she would have their heads.

A familiar book slipped from his pouch as he sat comfortably on the bed leafing to a folded page and began to read. The heat dulled his senses and the room was uncomfortably too warm for his liking. Konoha was having another hot summer and today was no exception. Kakashi felt the emerging need to shower and wash the grime and sweat from his body but that would have to wait until after the visit with the medic nin.

"Good afternoon Kakashi-sensei." Sakura murmured cheerfully as she entered the room and Kakashi's gaze flickered to hers for a moment. "Warm today isn't it?" Kakashi gave her a nod and she picked up his chart from the end of the bed. She quickly skimmed it before putting it back down in its place. "Um you wouldn't mind if I took this off would you?" She questioned while pointing to the long white coat hanging securely to her body.

"No not at all."

"Oh thank god. You have no idea how hot it gets with this on." Sakura muttered and immediately shrugged off the offending article of clothing to reveal a black skirt and red top. She threw the coat awkwardly over a chair and her hands immediately returned to her hips where she began to slowly pull the material of her skirt. The action caught Kakashi's attention and he watched discreetly as the hem inched its way up Sakura's toned thighs only stopping before it revealed her panties. He watched as her hands came to the front of her blouse undoing the top buttons and loosening the shirt to display some of her cleavage.

"Hmm much better." Sakura said somewhat relieved while her hands quickly combed through her dishevelled pink locks. "Don't you think so?" She let the question hang in the air as she flashed him a wicked smile. "Now let's see what we can do about your injuries." She closed the distance between them with a notable seductive sway in her hips and Kakashi felt his pulse quicken slightly. Sakura's gaze traveled from the black shirt covered in bits of dirt and blood to Kakashi's masked face and she gave another smirk while tossing the book from his grasp. "I can't heal any injuries with that on now can I_ sensei_?" Her hot breath ghosted into his ear while she clutched the edge of his shirt and began to slowly lift it from his body with her fingers trailing softly against his skin.

Sakura let the shirt fall to the floor pooling at her feet as she gazed hungrily at Kakashi's bare chest. She leaned down slightly, inspecting a gash on his shoulder and her shirt was open just enough to show her bra. His breath hitched slightly at the lacy undergarment which did not seem to cover as much as a real bra should and he quickly closed his visible eye to stop himself from memorizing every detail of that bra. "Did that hurt?" Sakura questioned with concern and Kakashi could feel her cool fingers resting lightly against his shoulder.

"No." He responded as casually as possible but his eye remained closed in case she wasn't fully standing yet.

"Good." Her fingers began to move against his body again, slowly as if exploring every possible inch of it. "How about here?" She breathed while her nails lightly raked over his skin. He shook his head in response feeling tingles crawl up his spine at her touch. "Here?" She traced over the front of his chest making her way painstakingly slow down his stomach. His muscles twitched involuntarily and he gripped the sheets firmly in his hands. Her touch was feather light as she traced over the bumps of muscles on his tight abdomen while her fingers slipped closer to the band of his pants. "You know…" She paused and Kakashi felt her breasts against his bare chest while her breath tickled his neck. "I think it's to hot in here." A window creaked open behind him with a cool breeze flowing past Kakashi's back and into the stifling room.

He felt Sakura's weight lift from his body and a silent sigh of relief parted from his lips which immediately turned to horror when she settled herself securely between his legs. It must be payback for the life he led and sins he committed, even Kami wouldn't be this cruel Kakashi thought sardonically to himself as Sakura's hands settled on each side of his neck. If it had been any other woman Kakashi would have had her securely under him, screaming his name in pleasure by now, but it was Sakura. Anything other than a teacher student relationship was considered taboo by the hidden villages.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Just hearing his name from her lips was enough to turn him into a puddle. "Do you know what colour of panties I'm wearing?" His breath hitched at the thought as her fingers entwined gently in his silver hair. "Aren't you curious?" She asked teasingly after the long silence and Kakashi remained mute in case his mouth betrayed him. One of her hands slipped from the base of his neck, trailing down his heated skin and his eye followed it. It came to rest on her skirt where she began to pull the black material exposing more of her thigh. "They're red." She whispered into his ear as she was about to reveal them.

He snapped. Kakashi had moved so quickly that Sakura was pinned underneath him in a fierce, passionate kiss before his brain could register what he was doing. His mask was obtruding the kiss and as he was about to pull it down his mind caught up with him. He was kissing his former student in the hospital. He needed to stop before things went any further, but a needy moan escaped from Sakura at that precise moment of clarity. Fuck the village Kakashi thought wryly as he pulled his mask down to deepen the kiss. She tasted sweet and innocent while her body moved boldly against his. His hand was slipping under her shirt eliciting another moan from her. She felt good and an ache was beginning to deepen within him. "_Kakashi-sensei_." She moaned desperately into his ear as his mouth trailed kisses down her neck. "_Kakashi-sensei._"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi bolted upright from the bed immediately grimacing in pain and clutching his ribs to see Sakura with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you all right?" She questioned quietly with her hand still resting lightly on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Kakashi finally managed to say after the long silence and Sakura smiled in response. "Must have fallen asleep there for a bit." Sakura simply smiled again while removing her hand and walked to the edge of the bed to pick up his chart. He studied her, cautiously from the corner of his eye as he gathered the small novel from the bed and began to leaf through the pages. Her immaculate white coat was parted displaying her usual attire of a fitted red top and modest black skirt. Kakashi could see the skirt sliding further up her thighs to reveal more of that creamy, delicate skin and possibly her underwear before mentally slapping himself. This was Sakura he was thinking about and he never should have allowed his thoughts to go that far. Yet here he was imagining how she would moan under him. Kakashi cleared his throat and decidedly concentrated harder on the pages in front of him.

"Right let's get started." Sakura chimed and Kakashi tore his gaze from the book to look at Sakura. He saw her brow crinkle in slight confusion after a long, silent moment had passed. "Ugh I need you to take off your shirt."

"Oh right." He replied daftly and gingerly slid the shirt from his back trying to avoid any pain. He instantly felt Sakura's cool touch on his shoulder where a severe gash was located and his muscles twitched slightly. Kakashi immediately chastised himself thinking this was no different from any other time Sakura had healed him when he remembered the sway of her hips with the intent of seducing and the mischievous look in her viridian eyes. He was in trouble.

"Are you sure you're all right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned, concern laced in her voice as her hands came to rest on her hips. He nodded letting out a small breath of relief with the absence of her touch. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly before turning to inspect the chart again. "All right judging from…hey where are you going?" She hollered at Kakashi as he managed to slip out the door.

"Sorry Sakura. I have somewhere important to be and the rest are just scratches I can take care of myself."

"Kakashi-sensei we aren't finished!" Sakura screeched as she tore from the room and slipped to a halt when the hallway was completely empty. "Bastard." She muttered under her breath before heading back into the room and picking up his chart. "Just wait until I catch you and kill you."

* * *

Ok finally Ch. 2 of this story. Sorry for such the long wait but instead of this easing my writer's block it only made it worse. After writing the first chapter I realized there were so many directions I could take this story and thought about it a long time, but in the end I decided to stick to my original plan and just keep it short and stupid. So please don't expect any actual plot and for things to make sense. It's just supposed to be a fun short story. Thanks for reading.

Cance


	3. And Lazy Days

Chapter 3

And Lazy Days

A soft breeze blew, upturning the corners of thin, worn paper bound tightly in an orange cover while providing some relief from the blazing heat that would not relent. It was midday, the hottest part of the day and Kakashi slumped himself on a rooftop half heartedly reading the smut in front of him. His mind was occupied, not with the many positions a perverted hermit had described in great detail, but with a certain medic nin.

He had acted strangely that morning and it wasn't something he could blame on the summer heat. He had never fantasized about his former student in such a way and somehow had overlooked the fact that she'd grown up. Kakashi remembered how he had dismissed Sakura when they first met. Someone so easily broken as her was not suited for the life of a shinobi, but she surprised him along with many others with her determination to become stronger. When Sasuke left the village, she devoted everything to being a kunoichi in order save him and as a result became one of the finest ninja's in the village. That was something he could not take credit for.

Of course she had grown physically as well, Kakashi lamented. She was a little taller and her body had filled out with the curves expected of a woman, although not quite as generous as Ino's or Hinata's. She was lean with a petite frame that deceived people of her monstrous strength which often came to be an advantage. Her jade eyes still held the look of an innocent naiveté and betrayed just how much she had witnessed in her young lifetime. She kept her distinct pink hair the same length falling perfectly onto the delicate curve of her neck. Kakashi could see his mouth on that delicate neck of hers, tasting her with his tongue while idly slipping off a lacy bra strap to reveal more of her perfect cream coloured skin. His book closed with a sharp snap as he shook his head in disbelief.

Naturally this had all started after that so called _simple _mission. It was subtle at first, merely a curiosity at her choice of undergarments. They certainly weren't practical to wear out in the field, but then again she had been seducing someone. If things had needed to go farther she couldn't exactly be caught wearing granny panties Kakashi had mused.

A couple of days later they'd happened to cross paths in the same bar and exchanged their usual polite greetings before heading to separate tables. Kakashi surveyed Sakura, seeing that she was still in her work clothes from the hospital and a picture of white cotton panties flickered through his mind. Something sensible to wear to work he supposed.

One drink had turned into many and the alcohol dulled his senses while allowing his mind to wander without constraints. His attention had drifted over to Sakura when he saw an audacious young man attempt to flirt with her. She'd seemed to be amused with him and Kakashi observed them as the young man led her to the dance floor. It was a slow song with an almost hypnotizing rhythm and he watched her, unable to take his onyx eye away from her. Her hips swayed with the music tantalizingly slow, enticing the young man and who ever else had happened to be eying Sakura.

She teased the boy, seducing him perfectly with her body and something in his chest had tightened. Sure he had seen Sakura seduce someone before on missions, but this was different; she was doing this for her own pleasure. She was no longer the little girl he knew, but a woman and the realization had made his mouth go dry. An image of Sakura jumping down from the roof entered his mind and he abruptly shook his head trying to free himself of the memory. Kakashi excused himself from the table leaving the bar quietly while unconsciously placing Sakura in the forbidden section of his mind.

Of course after that night he conveniently forgot the conclusion he had come to and treated Sakura the same as usual. A quick thought of what she might be wearing under her clothes usually entered his mind but that was as far as he would let his thoughts wander. But today was different, he had been caught off guard and now he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to think about Sakura the same way again. Kakashi stood from his seated position feeling a bead of sweat slip its way down his back. He was going to deal with this like any other shinobi would. Ignore it.

* * *

Well here's Ch. 3. Not much to say about it. I believe there will be 2 more chapters to come of this shindig. Thanks for reading.

Cance


	4. Unexpected Decision

Chapter 4

Unexpected Decision

The steaming hot water did little to soothe Kakashi's aching muscles. He'd trained hard everyday for the past three days exhausting himself both physically and mentally in order to ignore his little problem. It wasn't working. She haunted him, always teasing him wherever he went.

The bathhouse was mercifully empty and Kakashi was glad to be alone, to let his guard down if only for a few moments. His back hunched slightly as if the weight of past few days was finally succeeding in crushing him. He had kept himself busy by finding old friends to spar with, but thoughts of Sakura dominated his every waking moment. He remembered Genma's words of to get a grip when he nearly broke his friend's arm in what was supposed to be a friendly spar. After that he trained alone. Yet she was still always creeping into the corners of his mind with her innocent smile and alluring body. He was lucky he hadn't seen her around the village since the hospital, but the idea of a mission soon coming Team Kakashi's way made his gut drop.

"You seem tense Kakashi-sensei" A sweet voice filled the empty room and Kakashi let out a heavy sigh. She was back in his thoughts, ready to begin her torture on him.

"Hn." Slim legs slipped into the water on either side of him displaying green manicured toes while cool hands rested lightly on his shoulders.

"What, not very talkative today?" She began to gently massage the muscles of his shoulders with a devious smirk. "It isn't because I'm here is it?" Her hands continued to travel over his back while her legs locked around his abdomen. "Or is it because." She paused before roughly grabbing his coarse, silver hair and tilting his head back to look at him. "You've now given yourself free reign to fantasize about me?" She moved slowly, pressing her lips gently to Kakashi's exposed throat. "Are you going to be able to control yourself the next time you see me?" She questioned softly in his ear with a small giggle while letting go of his hair so that her hands could resume their torment. "What about our next mission, when we happen to be close to each other, so close you can smell the kind of soap I use?" Kakashi's muscles tensed at the thought.

"I think I'm going to resign as team seven's captain." Kakashi suddenly spoke aloud, his voice echoing off the tiled bath walls.

"Oh." The figment replied with mild surprise. "Would I be very happy about that decision?"

"Doesn't matter." Kakashi retorted with another sigh. He could not and would not allow things to go farther than what they had. He'd obviously lost any self control he thought he possessed and fantasizing about a student was one thing, but acting on it was entirely unacceptable. He couldn't trust himself around her when all ready he was craving to know what she tasted like.

"So what are you going to do? Resign and then what? Leave the village so you'd never have to deal with me?" Her hands hung loosely over his shoulders as silence enclosed around them with only the slight disturbance from a dripping tap. "I'll still see you around the village and when you're half dead from a mission. Are you going to completely cut me out of your life?" Kakashi stared blankly at the wall trying to stifle the glimmer of pain in his chest at not being able to see Sakura.

"I'll keep my distance." He managed to murmur after a long while. It would hurt Sakura, probably confuse her with his sudden coldness Kakashi speculated, but at least she would be safe from him.

"Would you like me to join you?" It was a rhetorical question, one Kakashi answered with a hn as Sakura's legs slipped silently from the water. She moved to stand in front of him, on the opposite edge of the small pool with her fingers nimbly undoing the buttons of her crimson top. Inch by inch her perfect skin was revealed and with the last button she gave Kakashi a sly smirk while turning herself around. The top slid from her shoulders and fell to the floor to reveal a lacy red bra. Kakashi's pulse had quickened watching Sakura, this vixen in his imagination teasing him. Her hands went to the side of her waste where she leisurely undid the zipper letting the skirt tug at her body as she slipped it down. Kakashi imagined what it would be like to undress her, kissing the flesh he exposed and making her moan with need. Sakura undid the clasp of her bra turning slightly to give Kakashi a wink before letting the straps fall down her shoulders.

"Lee this is another most precious guarded secret of mine. You can not tell anyone of this method." A boisterous voice yelled out with all seriousness. Kakashi groaned at his solitude being interrupted and the image of Sakura disappeared from his mind as he opened his eyes to Guy and Lee entering the bath. Kakashi swiftly pulled himself from the pool and didn't bother to ask why Guy had a strange collection of what looked like to be a dead octopus and other things from the sea. Kakashi tried to curb his disappointment from not being able to finish his fantasy as he quickly dressed himself, his skin still damp from the pool. He tried to tell himself it was a hollow fantasy at best; he could only imagine what Sakura's body looked like under her usual modest attire. But god, he did have a good imagination.

* * *

I am so terribly sorry for taking so ridiculously long with this story. I know how much I hate it when I'm reading a story and it takes the author forever to update! But yes again I would like to apologize for taking so long and I really appreciate all the reviews. You guys gave me some wonderful ideas for this story, but in the end I decided to still keep it short. The remaining chapters are soon to follow. Thanks for reading.

Cance


	5. Explanation

Chapter 5

Explanation

The usual chatter of the bar droned through Kakashi as he mulled over the drink in his hands. He had barely touched it since he ordered it three hours ago and the bartender was starting to glower in his direction. A warm body sat down silently beside him while motioning for two drinks. They remained silent as the glasses full of dark liquid were placed in front of them and the man took a generous drink before addressing Kakashi.

"What's gotten into you?" Genma asked casually and took another swig from his glass. Kakashi's gaze remained on the bar as if it was seemingly interesting to dwell on and Genma subtly eyed the female patrons deciding on whom to take home for the night. "I mean I know we all have our problems, but you." He paused taking another long drink while ordering another. "You're slipping." The murmur of the bar hung over the two men as Genma managed to down another three drinks with Kakashi still mulling over the original he had first ordered. "There are only two reasons for that. You're old or it's a woman." Genma spoke, his voice showing no signs of intoxication.

"It's nothing." Kakashi emitted and continued to absentmindedly roll the glass in his hands. Genma scoffed but he remained silent seeming to accept the answer for now. The tingle of a bell rang and a large unruly group entered the pub increasing the level of noise instantly.

"Ya know Kakashi, the life of a shinboi can be a short one and in our case we really should treat each day preciously as it may be our last. Don't let your time go to waste because before you know it, she'll be gone." Genma muttered and regret could be heard deep in his voice. Kakashi continued to look dully at the grains of wood running through the bar, groaning slightly when Sakura's voice crept into his thoughts. So his mind was not content in just letting him sit there and try to fool his friend that nothing was wrong. He always seemed to have knack for picking the wrong times to fantasize. He went to take a drink when he paused slightly. No wait, he really could hear his name being called. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to see a familiar pink mop of hair twining its way through the crowd towards him and he paled. "Something wrong?" Genma asked placidly.

"No I'll talk to you later." Kakashi muttered rather hurriedly while slapping some bills down onto the bar and quickly turned to leave. He weaved effortlessly through the other patrons managing to conceal his position from Sakura as he made his way to the door. He just needed to get outside and then he could easily make it home, Kakashi tried to assure himself. He was there, the door all ready open with people trying to leave, but they were rather drunk causing his movement to stall and Kakashi gritted his teeth in frustration. He could hear Sakura calling his name, getting closer to his position and he ignored her while roughly encouraging the people to get outside. A wave of cold air greeted his face as he stepped over the threshold and he was ready to disappear when something gruffly latched onto his sleeve. Kakashi's stomach twisted into a tight knot.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Irritation was clear in her voice as she continued to hold onto his sleeve. The laughter of the group in front of him could be heard echoing in the empty street and he scowled. Sakura's grip fell from his arm as she came to stand in front of him and Kakashi tensed slightly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked her voice uneven from her anger.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" Kakashi droned out lazily while keeping his attention on the street in front of him. Sakura's jaw clenched in fury as the urge to hit something rose steadily in her.

"I'm talking about." She paused poking him rather hard in the chest causing Kakashi to stumble back a few steps. "You leaving treatment when you weren't even finished." She ground out and stepped closer to him while poking him again even harder in the chest. "I'm talking about you training when instead you should be resting." Her voice grew louder as she jabbed him again and Kakashi could feel himself being backed into the wall. "I'm talking about." She poked him again and he could see her body shaking from anger while her chest heaved heavily. "You avoiding me this whole week." She hollered fiercely while poking his chest again. Now Kakashi had only seen Sakura extremely furious once in his life. It was on a mission that went horribly wrong and he remembered watching in awe as Sakura crushed bones and buildings alike, vowing in that moment never to incur her wrath. He had obviously failed. "And I'm talking about how you are going to regret those decisions." Sakura thundered, her full anger apparent as she poked him one last time causing his body to hit the wall harshly.

Kakashi kept his gaze ahead, looking for any opening to escape with the least amount of bodily harm caused to him by his student. His stomach was in knots and his body tensed even further when Sakura took another step towards him efficiently closing the gap between them. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and his fists clenched tightly by his sides while he pressed himself further into the wall trying to create some distance between them.

"Even now you aren't listening to me." Sakura seethed and Kakashi couldn't help but look at her. Her brow was knitted in anger as her cheeks flushed a deep crimson and Kakashi couldn't help but imagine her flush for another reason. Her smell was sweet, slowly infecting his body like a virus and his pulse roared in his ears. Even in anger Kakashi couldn't remember her looking more beautiful. He needed to leave before he did something stupid. Sakura quickly wetted her dry lips and Kakashi couldn't stop but stare at them knowing how many times he had imagined the feel of them against his own. "You have better have a good explanation for this!" Sakura demanded trying to control her rage while grounding her finger into his chest and leaning in to emphasize her point. He could feel the heat of her body against his and the tiny little voice that had been screaming inside of his head to be calm and not doing anything was suddenly silenced. His cloth lips crashed to hers in a needy passionate kiss while he swiftly turned pushing her up against the stone wall. Kakashi's fingers entwined in her soft hair as his other hand went to her waist pulling her closer to him. A door slammed bringing Kakashi back to his senses and he abruptly pulled away from Sakura seeing her viridian eyes wide in shock. His chest rose quickly as he almost hyperventilated from what he had just done and he struggled for any words to explain his actions.

"I…." A loud laugh was heard as a group of people bustled their way to the pub and Sakura reflexively looked to see who was coming. She returned her attention back to in front of her to see Kakashi had disappeared and her thoughts were frozen as she remained pressed against the cold stone wall.

* * *

Oooohh Kakashi you bad sensei! Only a couple of chapters left. Thanks for reading!

Cance


	6. Resolution

Chapter 6

Resolution

It had been two days since Sakura had left her apartment. She dreaded the fact that she would have to go back to work tomorrow and possibly bump into him on the street or even worse at work. It was a very slim possibility since he had managed to avoid her for a full week, Sakura conceded but a slim possibility was still a possibility and she really did not want to risk it. She pulled the blankets around her tighter, pushing her face deeper into her pillow as she groaned. She thought of that night, her thoughts swirling with confusion wondering what in the hell she was going to do about it.

"Asshole." Sakura muttered kicking her feet in frustration. "Why…what was…Ughhh!" Sakura rolled over letting her forearm rest on her forehead. "Ka…he." She paused letting her fingers trace over her lips and then shook her head abruptly. "Stupid girl. He was…drunk. It didn't mean anything." Sakura tried to tell herself._ But he didn't have the taste of alcohol on his…_ She groaned again with a slight blush on her cheeks as she remembered what he faintly tasted like. "I…I need to. I don't know what I need to do." She bit out desperately and pulled the blankets over her face feeling an uneasy twitch in her stomach. There was no way around it; she would have to talk to him sooner or later. Sakura quickly peeked from under her blankets at the clock and saw that it was all ready two in the afternoon. "I'll go over to his place and we can just say nothing happened. He probably won't be home anyway so I can at least say I tried." She said brightly while pushing herself into a sitting position. "Ok well yeah that will work. I can't…he didn't…he didn't mean any of it." Sakura reassured herself, ignoring the dejected tone in her voice.

Sakura had been at Kakashi's place only once before and it was merely because of a message that needed delivering from the hokage. She never thought she would have a reason to come back, yet her she was in front of his door once again. She studied the tarnished eight, feelings of trepidation steadily increasing before knocking on the door as quietly as possible. _Guess he's not home. _Sakura quickly told herself relief spreading through her and turned to leave when the door opened. She gasped slightly as her stomach flooded with butterflies and she turned to see Kakashi standing in his doorway.

"Oh hi Ka…erm Hi." Sakura stuttered while inwardly cursing to herself for her so called brilliant plan. She could tell he was surprised to see her there and she could feel a blush rising in her cheeks with the awkward silence. "What are you doing home?" Sakura suddenly blurted out and immediately felt the blush deepen when Kakashi's eyebrow raised high into his brow. "Um I…I just thought you would be out on some rooftop somewhere." Sakura muttered while avoiding his gaze.

"Then why did you come here?" Sakura's ears were hot with embarrassment and she felt unusually light headed. This was going badly.

"Oh well you…uh… Can I come in?" Sakura stammered awkwardly. Seconds turned to minutes while Kakashi remained silent and Sakura tore her gaze from the floor to see an undistinguishable expression on his face.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Kakashi finally replied coolly and Sakura felt a twinge of hurt mingled with anger from his answer.

"Well I need to talk to you about the other night." Sakura retorted her awkwardness forgotten as anger swelled in her. "We can either discuss it out here in the hallway." She spoke louder then necessary making sure the neighbours would hear her. "Or in your apartment." She finished with a glare, but Kakashi remained in his spot.

"What other night?"

"You kissed me!" Sakura countered incredulously.

"I didn't"

"My god and now you are going to deny it?" Sakura shouted cutting Kakashi off. "What kind of a perverted sensei are you?"

"It was your fault!" Kakashi retorted and Sakura restrained herself from punching him.

"How was that possibly my fault?" She seethed through gritted teeth.

"On that stupid mission." Kakashi replied drawing himself up to his full height and taking a step towards Sakura immediately causing her to back up slightly. "You had to wear a dress." Kakashi spoke in an aggravated tone while poking her. Sakura's breathing became heavier as Kakashi continued to advance towards her causing her to back further into the hallway. "And by accident I happened to catch a glimpse of your underwear. Then I couldn't stop thinking about it and you and all those stupid fantasies. You were always there tormenting me in my mind." He poked her again forcing her back. "I avoided you so I wouldn't do anything, but then you had to show up at the bar and force me into a corner." He poked her, pushing her into the wall and Sakura looked up at him bewildered as he placed a hand on the wall by her head while leaning in towards her. "What else was I supposed to do when you were so close and inadvertently seducing me?" Kakashi concluded with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Sakura could feel her heart beating painfully fast in her chest while excitement coursed through her veins at Kakashi's proximity. She shouldn't be feeling this way, she should be rational and act like nothing had ever happened between them. But she was aching for him, she wanted him to touch her and kiss her. She wanted to know what his unclothed lips would feel like against her naked skin, what he would taste like without the mask to hinder her exploration of his mouth. She wanted to know what would make him cry out in pleasure and what he would feel like inside her. Sakura moaned at the thought and there was no denying it. She wanted him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his mouth to hers while pushing them towards his apartment. It was a forceful, lip bruising kiss as both of them fervently tried to get more of each other. His hand fisted in her hair while the other was around her waist pulling their bodies closer and their legs tangled causing them to stumble through the hallway. Kakashi pulled away suddenly when his body bumped into his door frame knowing if they entered his apartment there would be no going back.

"We can't do this Sakura. It's wrong for me to take advantage of a student." Kakashi hung his head holding Sakura an arms length away from him. Sakura only smiled while shaking her head slightly.

"Kakashi. I haven't been your student for years."

"It doesn't matter. The village would never understand something like this." Sakura laughed while removing herself from his hands and slipping into his apartment.

"The village may not be able to understand it, but that doesn't matter. It's our lives and if we don't live them the way we want then what is the point to begin with?" Sakura questioned, but Kakashi didn't move as an echo of Genma's words ran through his mind.

A sly smirk emerged on Sakura's lips as she began to slowly undo the buttons on her top. "You know _Kakashi-sensei_ I was wondering, what were you fantasizing about me?" Kakashi watched unable to take his gaze away from Sakura as she continued to unbutton her top. "You must have thought about me undressing for you." Sakura continued as she allowed the top to slip from her shoulders and onto the floor. Kakashi's heart hammered when he saw the lavender lace bra and he swallowed hard when her hands went to the button on her pants, undoing it. "You of course want to see them right." Sakura smiled, pleased that Kakashi's undivided attention was on her. She unzipped her pants, parting them to show the matching lavender underwear, but turned before shrugging them off.

Kakashi bent over clutching his knees when Sakura revealed the thong she was wearing. She really was much more of a vixen then Kakashi could ever have imagined. He could feel his body twitch in anticipation just from watching her and his self control was easily thinning. He could leave, just turn and leave her there in his apartment and Sakura would probably never speak to him again as a result. But then what? Sakura's hands went to the clasp of her bra undoing it while she started to walk towards his bedroom. He would always want her and no amount of time would ever change that. The strands of the bra slid down her arms and dropped to the ground as she continued to his bedroom. Kakashi pulled himself from the door frame, his decision made as he closed the door to his apartment firmly.

* * *

I hope Sakura suddenly switching to seducing Kakashi doesn't seem like an ooc moment for her in this story. I really hope the chapter was able to give insight into her actions. I never did specify Sakura's age but she's in her middle twenties for this, so a mature woman! Anyways hope you enjoyed it and last chapter soon to follow!

Cance


	7. Shenanigans

Chapter 7

Shenanigans

A bell tinkered as Naruto walked into the pub, a smirk encroaching onto his face when he saw Sasuke sitting alone in the corner. He swaggered over to his friend, sitting down heavily in a chair across from him while earning another glare in his direction. Naruto's fingers laced behind his head and he leaned deeply into the chair, lifting the front legs off of the floor, the smirk still playing at the corner of his lips.

"So I was right." Naruto uttered smugly and Sasuke sent another glare his way. "I won." Naruto sat back relishing in the moment as Sasuke continued to sulk. "Words gotten around that they're an official couple now."

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered indignantly and Naruto laughed in response.

"Oiy get us a couple of drinks here for me and my _loser _of a friend!" Naruto yelled across the pub with another laugh. "Oh come on stop being such a baby." Naruto finally mumbled after awhile of Sasuke still sulking in the corner. "You just can't believe I was right about something."

"No I just can't believe she would actually go for him." Sasuke spat out and crossed his arms tightly against his chest.

"Oh." Naruto responded, his cerulean eyes going wide. "Were you hoping she would turn him down?"

"Of course." Sasuke retorted and Naruto looked at him in shock. "I did want to win the bet after all." Naruto let out a small chuckle shaking his head slightly. Their drinks arrived and both of them took a generous gulp before continuing with business. "Well as discussed." Sasuke spoke as he tossed a small booklet onto the table. Naruto's gaze lit up as he grabbed it, bringing the booklet to his chest and effectively hugging it. "A years worth of ramen as promised." Sasuke muttered while rolling his eyes at his friend's actions. Naruto rose from the table, putting some money down for the drinks.

"Well I should go take Hinata out for some dinner." Naruto said giddily while giving a nod and turned to leave. He paused and turned back to Sasuke. "By the way what illusion did you use?" He questioned curiously.

"The hospital one." Naruto let out another chuckle.

"Ah I knew Kakashi wouldn't be able to resist her, especially after an illusion like that!"

"So it would seem. If I had known I would've done something a little duller."

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading this. I have a couple of issues with this story though. I was actually wondering if this ending was a satisfying one. There is nothing worse then reading a story and getting a crappy ending that leaves things still open. Also I have considered taking the original idea and turning it into a longer story keeping some of the elements the same, but it would be a more involved story. It would have more plot development and such, but would anyone actually be interested or is this good enough? Anyways that's the end and everyone got their happy ending except maybe for Sasuke who's a few bucks shorter ;P Thanks for reading.

Cance


End file.
